Les idées magnifiques du Kyudaime
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Un Storsjöodjuret, du papier collant et un requin gonflable ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Noël évidemment !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : un Storsjöodjuret, du papier collant et un requin gonflable ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Noël évidemment !

Pairing : 8059, 6918, XS et BF

Note : c'est TYL au cas où vous ne le remarqueriez pas ^^ et comme il s'agit d'un twoshot, la suite demain !

**Les idées magnifiques du Kyudaime.**

En ce 24 décembre enneigé, sous le soleil absent de l'Italie, dans un sublime manoir quadricentenaire, un drame abominable s'est produit. Mais que peut-il bien se passer de si horrible la veille de la naissance du Christ le sauveur... pardon, je m'égare. Tout commença le jour où un certain Kyudaime obligea un certain Juudaime à passer son Noël loin de son pays natal en présence des mafieux les plus tarés de la création; comprenez par là ses amis et un groupe d'assassins.

- Kufufu, c'est joli ici ~

- HIIIII, Mukuro, que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es encore évadé de prison ?

- Oya oya, que vas-tu penser là Tsunayoshi-kun ? Comme cela fait 10 ans que tu m'as supplié de rejoindre ta famille, mes gardiens m'ont permis de venir passer Noël avec vous.

Face à la tête perplexe de Tsuna et la tête assassine de Hibari qui lui n'aurait jamais laissé cet ananas pervers en liberté, l'illusionniste Vongola se décida à s'expliquer.

- Ne vas pas croire que l'esprit de Noël peut toucher le cœur de pierre d'un Vendicare, c'est simplement qu'ils souhaitent me plonger dans le désespoir le plus profond en me montrant les réjouissances que je pourrais expérimenter toute l'année si j'étais en liberté. Bien entendu, je ne compte pas retourner dans mon bocal à la fin de la journée ~

Hibari sortit ses menottes d'un air exaspéré.

- Kufufu, tu as ce genre de tendances Kyôya-chan ? Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, allons tester cela à l'étage ~

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Hayato et Takeshi pour descendre du-dit étage, légèrement débraillés.

- Kufufu, il semble que l'idée ait déjà été exploitée ~

- Juudaime ! Pardon pour notre retard !

- Haha, salut Tsuna, comment ça va ? Vous commencez déjà à vous amuser ?

La vision de Takeshi lui est évidemment bien propre, une personne normale arrivant dans la pièce aurait vu : un homme au regard sinistre entouré d'une aura négative, un autre avec une expression pleine d'orgueil produisant des onomatopées spéciales pouvant être considérées comme un rire et enfin un homme à l'air terrifié qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

BAOUM !

- VOOOOIIIII ! Connard de boss, pourquoi t'as besoin d'exploser le mur alors que la porte est grande ouverte juste à côté ?

- HIIIIII, ils sont vraiment venus !

- Comme si j'allais cracher sur de l'alcool à tes frais déchet.

ooooOOOOoooo

Les Vongola, la Varia ainsi que Bianchi entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, surchargée de décorations guirlandesques, à se demander qui s'en était chargé. Reborn choisit cet instant pour sortir du sol sur un piédestal déguisé en père Noël.

- Hohoho, ciaossu !

- Re...Reborn ! Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta forme adulte, tu as juste l'air d'un pervers à te cosplayer sans cesse !

- Kufufu, l'idée du père Noël est à creuser... fit Mukuro en regardant fixement le gardien des nuages.

- Tch. Répondit ce dernier en détournant la tête.

- Qui ne dis mot consent n'est-ce pas shisho ?

- Oya, je n'avais nul besoin de ton intervention Fran ~

- Ushishishi, comptes sur moi pour te la ressortir celle-là.

- C'est bientôt fini toutes ces perversités ? Il y a un mineur parmi nous ce soir, dit Reborn en fusillant Lambo du regard. Cet abruti allait l'empêcher de raconter ses meilleures blagues salaces ! Quoique avec quelques verres dans le nez...

- Haha, mais je n'ai rien dit.

- Pourquoi tu te sens tout de suite visé crétin ? Soupira Hayato, habitué après 5 ans de vie commune aux commentaires déplacés de son petit ami.

- HIIII, où sont passés Xanxus et Squalo ? Ils vont détruire le manoir !

- Kufufu, ils sont partis au fameux étage qui a beaucoup de succès il me semble ~

- Justement Ryôhei-chan, tu ne voudrais pas venir à l'étage avec moi ?

- Je refuse à l'extrême !

PAN

Un père Noël au regard de psychopathe faisant très peur, même pour des mafieux aguerris, ils se figèrent tous pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Xanxus et Squalo, par un étrange hasard, arrivèrent juste à cet instant.

- Écoutez moi bien bande de petits rigolos, je vais répéter les règles de cette soirée une dernière fois, histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde est bien au courant. Vous avez chacun dû pêcher il y a quelques jours le nom d'une personne à qui vous devez aujourd'hui offrir un cadeau. Procédons à l'échange des présents, qui souhaite commencer ?

Bianchi, ravie d'avoir tiré le nom de son petit frère adoré, se proposa après avoir copieusement découragé les autres de passer avant elle. Hayato commença à suer à grosses gouttes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'agit pas de Poison Cooking.

Elle lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire dont la forme évoquait un livre mais...

- Aneki... pourquoi il y a des dessins de battes de baseball sur le papier d'emballage ?

- Mais pour aller avec le contenu voyons.

Le mauvais pressentiment ressenti plus tôt s'étendit à toute l'assemblée; en dehors de Takeshi qui affichait un air d'imbécile heureux et de Hibari qui s'en fichait royalement. Xanxus se déplaça discrètement sur le côté dans le but de sauver les bouteilles d'alcool de la tempête imminente. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, il n'y eu pas d'explosion; le gardien étant plus qu'occupé à cacher le titre du livre qu'il venait de recevoir, le rouge aux joues.

- Il est obligatoire de montrer ce que l'on a reçu à toute l'assemblée, fit Reborn sur un ton sadique qui donna envie à Hayato de pousser le cri pathétique fétiche de son Juudaime.

- N...Non je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop embarrassant !

Takeshi profita de son trouble pour lui arracher des mains le livre en question.

- Hahaha... ''Comment être une bonne épouse'' ?...

Il y eu un gros blanc dans la salle qui fût rompu par un ''Ushishishi, cela te va très bien paysan.'' Une dynamite vola en direction du prince et une nouvelle bataille entre les gardiens de la tempête débuta, détruisant un buste représentant un quelconque mafieux valant approximativement entre XXXX € et XXXXX €. Xanxus soupira de soulagement, il avait été bien inspiré de déplacer les bouteilles.

- VOOOOIIIII, connard de boss, tu soupires de soulagement alors qu'ils se battent ?

- Il suffit, décréta le père Noël (Reborn). C'est au tour de Hayato de donner son cadeau.

Ne pouvant se soustraire à l'autorité de Reborn, Hayato obéit et sortit un paquet de sa poche qu'il lança à la tête de Ryôhei.

- Extrême tronche de poulpe, je ne savais pas que ça existait du papier collant avec écrit ''le silence c'est extrême'' dessus !

- Il est prévu pour que tu te le colles sur la bouche tête de gazon, se justifia Hayato qui affichait un sourire sardonique.

- Haha, leçon numéro 1 : la cuisine. Mais Hayato ne sait pas faire la cuisine.

- Lâche ce bouquin crétin !

- Ushishishi, laisses moi essayer le papier collant sur le requin, si ça marche ça voudra dire que c'est vraiment efficace.

- Bel-sempai, vos idées sont ridicules.

- VOOII, et moi je vais t'étouffer avec, prince de mes deux !

Pendant que Takeshi et Hayato se disputaient (comprenez Hayato qui hurle sur un Takeshi mort de rire) et que Belphegor ainsi que Squalo massacraient le patrimoine du manoir; Ryôhei décida d'en finir avec sa corvée le plus vite possible.

- Voici ton cadeau à l'extrême ! Et ne m'approche pas à l'extrême !

- Ryôhei-chan, tu as pensé à moi, je rêvais d'une manucure à la résistance extrême ! Se dandina Lussuria, tout excité.

- C'est Kyôko qui est allé l'acheter à l'extrême, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Pfiou, enfin un échange qui se passe dans le calme.

- Que tu crois dame-Tsuna, crût bon d'ajouter un certain tuteur sous le regard effaré de son élève. Que savais donc ce sadique qu'il ignorait ?

Lussuria interrompit facilement les combattants sous la menace d'un câlin collectif avec Luss-nee-chan. Il offrit son cadeau à Fran, à savoir deux billets.

- Lussuria-sempai, pourquoi vous m'offrez deux billets pour le musée de l'érotisme ? Demanda la grenouille d'un air blasé.

- Ushishishi, bonne idée Lussuria, on va y aller tous les deux pas vrai ma grenouille ?

- Pas question d'y aller avec un pervers. Ah, mais les seuls non-pervers dans cette pièce sont les nazes de service. Fit-il en fixant avec insistance Tsuna et Lambo. Tiens, en parlant de naze, je dois offrir mon cadeau à la vache bizarre.

Il tendit un paquet de mouchoirs à Lambo. Ce dernier se mit à pleurnicher comme quoi ce n'était pas juste et utilisa de suite sa nouvelle acquisition. Après tout le grand Lambo-san méritait un présent bien plus somptueux. Lorsqu'il fut calmé grâce à la menace de Bianchi de le transformer en steak, il jugea préférable de ne pas raviver ses souvenirs de Roméo et s'exécuta. Levi découvrit avec une colère non dissimulée le livre que Lambo avait choisi pour lui : ''Moche au milieu de canons : témoignages et conseils de survie''

- J'ai vu ce livre en rayon et ton visage m'est apparu, s'enfonça le pleurnichard.

- Tu... m'as ridiculisé devant le boss... se lamenta Levi sans prêter attention au fait que le boss en question était bien trop occupé à entamer les bouteilles d'alcool que pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Après avoir encastré Lambo dans un mur, le gardien de l'orage de la Varia souleva un problème, éblouissant tout le monde : il pouvait donc faire preuve de réflexion ! En effet, le Bucking Horse n'était toujours pas arrivé et c'était son nom qu'il avait pêché. C'est le moment que choisi l'intéressé pour débouler dans un fracas assourdissant au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis...inexistant par ailleurs.

- HII ! Di...Dino-san ! Pourquoi es-tu venu sans tes hommes ?

- C'est-à-dire...que Reborn ne les a pas invités...

Tsuna lança un regard à Reborn qui disait ''tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'un malheur se produise avant la fin de la soirée ?''Levi offrit donc un paquet de taille volumineuse au nouvel arrivant. Intéressons nous donc aux pensées qui peuvent traverser ce cerveau protozoaire. ''Le boss sera fier de moi, je vais ridiculiser le Cavallone !'' Dino rigola d'un air gêné en découvrant un cheval à bascule en bois. Très spirituel, vraiment. Et pour relever le niveau déplorable de cette réunion, le tatoué tendit un DVD à Belphegor.

- Désolé, j'ai essayé de l'emballer mais après trois heures j'ai abandonné.

- Ushishishi, ''Le prince et la grenouille''.

- Bel-sempai, apprenez à lire, c'est ''La princesse et la grenouille''. Et dire que vous êtes sensé être un génie...

Belphegor ignora royalement Fran.

- Ushishishi, boss ! Sortez de votre délire alcoolique et venez chercher le cadeau que le prince que je suis a daigné vous acheter !

- Tch, donnes moi ça déchet !

- Ushishishi, j'ai le même et la grenouille et moi n'avons pas à nous en plaindre.

Xanxus découvrit un jeu de société sexuel et lança un sourire démoniaque à son second.

- VOOII ! Tu...tu ne comptes tout de même pas...

- Ferme-la déchet, c'est mon tour.

Xanxus sortit ses flingues et tira à deux centimètres de la tête de Tsuna, lui brûlant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage.

- Je te laisses en vie déchet. C'est mon cadeau, soit reconnaissant, dit-il d'un ton glacial, sous le micro-sourire approbateur de Hibari.

- Et bien, Xanxus a fait un gros effort, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir en attendre autant de lui.

- Re...Reborn-san ! Il a failli tuer le Juudaime, ne prenez pas cela à la légère !

- Bon, dame-Tsuna, et mon cadeau ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est toi que j'ai tiré ?

Reborn ne lui répondit pas et le Decimo jugea préférable de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit sans se poser de questions. Il lui offrit une réservation d'un mois à l'hôtel ''убийца'' à Moscou. Comme ça il en serait débarrassé, au moins pour ce temps là.

- Mh, la Russie. J'ai beaucoup d'amis là-bas. Hohoho, approche ma petite Bianchi ! Père Noël a un cadeau pour toi !

Bianchi faillit défaillir de bonheur. Non seulement elle avait eu la chance de pêcher son petit frère, mais en plus c'était son amour de toujours qui lui offrait quelque chose !

- Oh ! Un Storsjöodjuret ! J'en ai toujours rêvé pour mon Poison Cooking !

- UN QUOI ? s'écrièrent tous les invités.

- Il s'agit d'un cryptide du folklore suédois qui a acquis la même notoriété que le monstre du Loch Ness, les éclaira Hayato.

Bianchi disparu dans la cuisine avec l'espèce de serpent à tête de chien de 6 mètres de long. Personne ne voulut savoir ce qu'elle y faisait. Comme l'adepte du Poison Cooking était déjà passée, on chercha qui n'avait encore rien offert.

- Haha, je veux bien me dévouer !

- Ne me fout pas la honte crétin, anticipa Hayato.

Squalo devint donc l'heureux propriétaire d'un requin gonflable pour la piscine, et remercia Takeshi d'une magnifique ecchymose que l'argenté trouva bien méritée. Dans sa colère, Squalo jeta un magazine à la tête de Mukuro.

- VOI ! Ton cadeau !

- Oya oya, un abonnement d'un an à ''Fruits et légumes magazine'' ? Idiot de disciple, c'est ton idée ?

- Je n'ai fait que conseiller Squalo-taicho, si ça avait été moi, j'aurais choisi quelque chose de bien pire.

Le chapeau de Fran se retrouva décoré d'un trident. Fran ne broncha pas, habitué.

- Kufufufufufufufufufu, à mon touuur ~

Même sans hyper intuition, tout le monde se douta qu'un drame allait se produire. Mukuro s'agenouilla devant Hibari et ouvrit une petite boite contenant une bague étincelante.

- Kufufufu, à présent mon alouette est ma fiancée ~

- Qui-a-dit-que-j'étais-d'accord ?

- Pourrais tu me donner un exemple de fois où je t'ai demandé ton accord ?

Mukuro passa la bague au doigt de son futur fiancé avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de dégainer ses tonfas.

- Mon élève devient un homme, c'est magnifique !

- HIIII ! Dino-san, tu ne vois pas que c'est une catastrophe ?

Hibari jeta d'un air rageur le cadeau destiné à Takeshi par terre. Celui-ci le ramassa et enleva le papier cadeau orné de petits Hibirds.

- Haha, le coffret collector de l'hymne de Namimori et l'édition de luxe de l'intégrale du règlement de Namimori, en bonus avec le CD ! C'est gentil Hibari mais tu sais qu'on a quitté le collège depuis quelques années ?

- La ferme herbivore. C'est pour te rappeler les bonnes manières.

Il tenta de sortir mais Reborn avait bloqué toutes les issues afin de les obliger à partager le repas de Noël. Non préparé par Bianchi, qui était toujours dans sa cuisine.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : attention, personnages ayant un peu trop bu, ça ne vole pas très haut niveau conversation ^^'

**Les idées magnifiques du Kyudaime.**

Aux alentours de 2h du matin, la presque totalité des invités était totalement bourrée. Il y avait dans un coin Tsuna qui avait décidé de ne rien boire pour sa propre survie. Il observait la pièce dans un état de panique avancé : Lussuria testait la manucure qu'il avait reçue sur son bras, Levi tentait de lire son livre à l'envers (heureusement, il y avait des images !), Ryôhei avait l'alcool triste et déprimait dans un coin, Lambo monopolisait les toilettes. Quand aux plus dangereux, ils tenaient des conversations plus que douteuses.

- Kufufufu, je maintiens que je suis le plus pervers du lot ~

- Déchet, c'est moi évidemment.

- Haha, je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis bien placé aussi, vous pouvez demander à Hayato !

- Ushishishi, il va de soi qu'un prince est forcément le plus pervers.

Dans un autre coin, on pouvait entendre un débat pour le moins perturbant.

- VOI, je vous dit que Xanxus est le petit ami le plus pénible !

- Squalo-taicho, on voit que ce n'est pas vous qui vous prenez des couteaux à longueur de journée et cela pas que dans le chapeau.

- Peut-être mais au moins le votre ne vous saute pas dessus alors que vous essayez de travailler, et en plus devant votre boss !

- Tch, on voit que vous ne connaissez pas Mukuro.

Le Decimo décida de s'approcher du premier groupe dans l'espoir de pouvoir éviter un viol collectif.

- Kufufufu, je rêve de séquestrer mon alouette ~

- J'aurai dû faire ça à mon Hayato pour qu'il ne soit pas avili par Yamamoto Takeshi. Déclara Bianchi sortie de sa cuisine on ne sait pas trop quand avant de repartir.

- Haha, je serai allé sauver la princesse Hayato sur mon cheval blanc !... Dino, tu peux me prêter ton cheval ?

- Attend, je parle avec Romario, dit-il en se détournant de sa chaise.

- Connard, je suis un mec, un MEC !

- Haha, pourtant un jour tu as accepté de porter un costume de maid.

- Oya, mais dans ce cas-là il faut que vous sachiez que Kyôya-chan a déjà porté l'uniforme féminin de Namimori ~

- Je te signale que toi aussi. D'ailleurs ça t'allait particulièrement bien Mukuro.

- Oya, tes instincts pervers font surface, je devrais te saouler plus souvent ~

- Ishushushu... euh ushishishi, une grenouille de Noël ! Balbutia Belphegor après avoir collé un bonnet de Noël sur le chapeau de Fran.

- Bel-sempai, bourré, vous êtes encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

À ces mots, le prince fit une démonstration de lancer de couteaux digne d'un certain Cavallone, privant le manoir d'un inestimable tableau. Soudain, une chose rouge et blanche tomba de la cheminée.

- Le Père Noël ! s'exclama Lambo, enfin sorti de ses toilettes avant de s'y reprécipiter.

- HIIIIIII, Byakuran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisé en Père Noël dans la cheminée ?

- Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas m'avoir invité à votre petite soirée jeune Vongola. Pour la peine, j'ai amené un paquet de marshmallows pour chacun.

- Quelle drôle d'idée...

Byakuran distribua donc ses bonbons qu'il sortait d'une espèce de hotte. Étant ivres morts, aucun ne se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation et n'ayant plus d'alcool, ils décidèrent de les manger.

- Suis moi tout de suite à l'étage Mukuro, déclara soudain Hibari avec un regard lubrique à l'appui.

- Kufufufu, à tes ordres ma petite alouette ~, répondit le concerné en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard rivalisant avec celui lancé par son fiancé.

Takeshi jeta Hayato sur son épaule et partit lui aussi en direction de l'étage. Xanxus fit de même en tirant Squalo par les cheveux. Belphegor et Fran n'avaient pas attendu la montée des autres pour disparaître à l'étage.

- J'ai maîtrisé les Vongola grâce à ma nouvelle arme : les marshmallows à l'aphrodisiaque ! Jubila Byakuran.

Tsuna pensa très fort ''et dire que ce type n'est même PAS bourré !''

- Tu te trompes ! Il reste Lambo...

Un bruit de vomissement se fit entendre des toilettes.

- ... Onii-san...

- Je suis nul à l'extrême, je ne mérite pas de manger ces marshmallows...

- ... Dino-san...

- Hey Romario, j'ai eu des marshmallows, tu en veux ? Fit ce dernier à sa chaise.

- ... Lussuria...

- AAAAAAH ! J'ai raté ma manucure, Ryôhei-chan ne voudra jamais de moi !

- ...Levi...

Levi s'était endormi sur son livre qu'il trouvait trop compliqué.

- Il reste Reborn !

- Kufufu, je vais aller filmer ce qui se passe à l'étage à présent ~

- HIIIII ! Reborn ! Pourquoi tu es déguisé en Mukuro ?

L'imitation de Mukuro se rendit vers le fameux étage.

- Tu es le dernier jeune Vongola.

- HIIIII !

- Oh, un nouvel invité. Tu veux goûter mes nouvelles bouchées ?

- Avec grand plaisir mademoiselle, c'est très aimable à vous.

Et Byakuran avala donc la préparation, ne se doutant pas que la charmante hôtesse était une spécialiste du Poison Cooking.

- HIIIIII ! Bianchi a vaincu Byakuran !

- Ma nouvelle recette est un succès.

Fin ~~~


End file.
